Painful Love
by kittenamos
Summary: When Melinda is giving visions to warn her that something bad is going to happen, will Jim be able to keep her safe or will she end up getting hurt? Rated T for now


This is my first Ghost Whisperer fanfic. I hope you like it. :D

Please read and review

I do not own Ghost Whisperer

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I stumbled over the threshold and into my house. Stopping briefly to kick off my shoes, I did my best to hold onto the large box in my arms, before switching on the lights and making my way to the kitchen. I set the heavy container down on the island with a sigh of relief.

I had stopped by at a customer's house on my way home from work. They had some antiques that they wanted to give me to sell at the shop. I had ended up staying longer than planned and by the time I left I thought it would be easier to bring the new items to my house to look through than dropping them off at the store tonight.

Starving, I headed over to the fridge to get out what I needed to make a turkey sandwich and found a note on the door. I reached in to pull out the ingredients I needed and set them on the counter before closing the door and taking a closer look at the note.

_Working late tonight. I'll be home by 6:00 a.m._

_- Jim_

I smiled at the note before tossing it into the trashcan and turning back to make my sandwich. I brought my food over to the island and grabbed some tape and a pen before sitting down.

I pulled the box closer to me and began to pull out the items one at a time to study, stopping every now and then to take a bite of the turkey sandwich. As I worked my way through, I used the tape and pen to put price tags on the items.

I had just finished going through everything and was about to start packing up when I noticed a sterling silver chained necklace at the bottom of the container that I didn't remember seeing there before. I reached down into the package to pick it up and was suddenly pulled into a vision.

_**I couldn't make out any faces, but based on the body types I could tell that what I was seeing was a man and a woman. **_

_**The man was obviously furious with the woman for some reason. His hands were in tight fists at his sides, his knuckles turning white. The man was yelling at the woman who was now slowly backing away, trying to get some distance between her and the man. **_

"_**I'm s-sorry." The woman managed to say. Her voice was shaking with fear. "I won't do it again . . . p-please." By now, her body had come in contact with the wall behind her. With the man coming straight towards her, there was nowhere for her to go. She was trapped.**_

_**As the man continued to approach the frightened woman, I was able to make out the **__**sterling silver chained necklace that was around the man's neck.**_

Coming back to the present, I blinked a couple times to help me focus back on the necklace I had in my hands. Looking up, I let my eyes wonder around the kitchen, searching for the ghost that had sent me this vision, but no one was in the room. I was alone.

Suddenly, I started to feel very tired. Yawning, I put the necklace into the front pocket of my jeans before going back to finish packing up the rest of the antiques.

When everything was packed up again and back in the box, I placed my dishes in the sink and washed them quickly before picking the container up and carrying it over to the front door, so it would be ready when I went to work tomorrow.

Switching off the downstairs lights, I headed up to my room to get ready for bed. I took the necklace out of my pocket and set it on the nightstand by my alarm clock as I walked past and hurried into the bathroom.

I quickly brushed my teeth and got into my nightgown before pulling the covers back on the double bed and got in. I read the clock on the nightstand and saw that it was 11:30, before falling into a deep sleep and was instantly thrown into a dream.

_**A woman was running anxiously through the woods trying desperately to get away from something or someone. As she ran, branches and roots constantly got in her way making it difficult for her to stay on her feet and made her progress slow. **_

_**When the woman stopped for a moment to rest; leaning against a tree, I was able to make out the bruises and cuts that she had going up and down her body. The woman was badly beat up and she had a terrified look on her face. Finally getting a clear look at the women I realized that it was . . . me. **_

"Jim!" I screamed, sitting straight up in bed. Shaking and covered in sweat, I blinked a couple times and quickly scanned my eyes around the room.

_I was safe. I wasn't in the woods. I wasn't running away from anyone. I am in my house. I'm safe. _

I took some deep breaths trying to calm myself down.

_No one was coming after me. Everything was okay. I'm okay. _

These thoughts were going through my head as I continued with trying to slow down my heart rate, but it didn't help.

_It was just a dream._

I hoped that's all it was, but it hadn't felt like a dream. It had felt more like a vision. Like someone was trying to warn me.

I scanned the room again, hoping to see a ghost that could explain to me what this vision meant, but no one was there.

Still shaking, I turned to look at the alarm clock on my nightstand. It was almost 5:30. I wished more than anything that Jim was home with me right now, but he said he would be home by 6:00. I wouldn't have to wait long for him.

Scared and now wide-awake there was no way I would be able to get anymore sleep tonight.

My legs were shaking slightly as I stood up. I reached to grab my robe and pulled it on as I headed out of the room and down the stairs.

I turned on the lights in the living room as I entered and took a seat on the coach. I had left the book I had been reading lately on the coffee table that was now in front of me, and without really thinking about it I picked it up.

I needed something to get my mind off of this . . . _dream_. At least, I hoped that's all it was.

I opened the book and tried to focus on the words on the page, but my mind kept going back to the scene with me running terrified through the woods. Clothes ripped, blood and bruises all over my body, the fear in my eyes . . .

_What or who had I been running from?_

The house seemed extremely eerie tonight. Every creak in the building made me jump and the strong gusts of wind blowing outside caused me to shiver.

I was about to try and focus on my book again when I heard footsteps approaching the front door. I sat on the couch in my living room; holding my breath, as the doorknob began to turn.


End file.
